


I Hear You Call My Name

by AceCade (puppyfacedbrokenboys)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x10, Hale Family Feels, M/M, mention of mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/AceCade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like he's trapped in his own mind and he can just hear his name being called, echoing around this bright white room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear You Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Sterek and decided to try my hand at it. This popped into my head after watching the scene where Derek is surrounded by white just before Deaton wakes him up with the dog whistle. I was confused at first, and this is what happened.

It's like he's trapped in his own mind and he can just hear his name being called, echoing around this bright white room. At first it's hard to make out who's calling, but then the sound doesn't echo as much anymore.

_"Derek."_

It's the sound of his mom yelling his name, almost like she was calling him downstairs for dinner.

_"Derek."_

Then his name bounces around again, and when it hits his ears it's Laura's voice calling his name from the house on the other side of the woods to get him to come back after hours of running to try to get away from his plaguing thoughts.

_"Derek."_

Then there's a new voice. This one is the softest at first but then grows the loudest, the most clear, and it's not a voice that he's overly familiar with yet, but he'd know that voice anywhere. It's the voice that he's come to associate with the scent of  _home_.

It calms his racing heart as he closes his eyes and he lets himself be led to the voice.

When he opens his eyes, after taking in a deep inhale of that scent that he's come to cherish so much, he's not in the bright white room anymore. Instead it's dark, but there's color. And above him is a pale-faced boy with a few freckles looking down at him with the warmest chocolate brown eyes that he had ever seen, and it's all he can do not to sigh in contentment because he's safe. His mate is standing above him, his palm warm on his chest from shaking him awake.

Then a smile breaks over his mate's face and Stiles laughs saying, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Sourwolf."

And a smile breaks on his own face too, because Derek, for the first time in a long time, feels like this is where he was meant to be.


End file.
